


Beautiful

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [192]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Schmoop, scenery, wine country getaway (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/05/18: “golden, oak, stumble”I may have created a new AO3 tag, but  imagine this all takes place while Derek and Stiles are enjoying a romantic retreat from Beacon Hills, in California's wine country...





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/05/18: “golden, oak, stumble”
> 
> I may have created a new AO3 tag, but imagine this all takes place while Derek and Stiles are enjoying a romantic retreat from Beacon Hills, in California's wine country...

The view from their room’s window in the Blue Oak Lodge was mostly vineyards, acres even miles of vineyards, all turned golden yellow by that late autumn date.

The sight beckoned them outdoors, half-hiking, half wandering, till they stopped on a hillside.

“Look at that,” Stiles said, awed by the glorious scene.

“Beautiful,” Derek responded, but he was looking at Stiles.

Seeking just the right point of view for the perfect photo, Stiles stumbled, caught instantly in Derek’s arms.

The sun, sinking westward, intensified the golden tones on everything, including Derek’s face.

“Beautiful,” Stiles echoed, leaning closer for a kiss.


End file.
